Turbine engines may be used as the primary power source for aircraft or as auxiliary power sources for driving air compressors, hydraulic pumps, and the like. A turbine engine includes a fan, a compressor, a combustor, a turbine, and an exhaust. To provide power, the fan draws air into the engine, and the air is compressed by the compressor. The compressed air is then mixed with fuel and ignited by the combustor. The resulting hot combustion gases are directed against blades that are mounted to a wheel of the turbine. As a result, the gas flows partially sideways to impinge on the blades causing the wheel to rotate and to generate energy. The gas then leaves the engine via the exhaust.
In many cases, the compressor is coated with thermally-resistant materials that protect against heat that are present during engine operation. The coating may be a single or multiple layers of metal and/or ceramic material. However, when the air is drawn into the engine and compressed, other particles, such as ash, sand, or dirt, may be unintentionally drawn into the engine. Although the coating is generally sufficiently robust to withstand impacts from these relatively small particles, certain sections of the coating, such as those sections subjected to repeated contact with particles, may begin to wear over time. Consequently, these sections may experience unacceptably high rates of degradation which may result, in many cases, in the need for component repair and/or replacement. Additionally, significant operating expense and time out of service may be incurred.
Hence, there is a need for a coating that improves wear resistance of an aircraft component, such as a compressor. Moreover, it is desirable for the coating to be relatively inexpensive and simple to apply.